


Another Light

by MaidenFloras



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Reality, Angst and Tragedy, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Pining, Shyness, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenFloras/pseuds/MaidenFloras
Summary: "I never knew that hope was fatal, until I looked it in the eyes."A Royal story from an outside perspective.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter title is brought to you by my favorite band, Red Vox.

# Chapter I: From The Stars

#  _“You radiate just like the sun.”_

## {Yuna}

“And with that, it’s time to discuss your homework.” Kawakami stated, the class groaning in annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just a short paper about your recent field trip, wherever you went.” Kawakami sighed, _“Honestly, this busy work annoys me too, you know.”_

Yuna was completely zoned out. She used to love school, back in Kyoto. But here, she just couldn’t seem to focus with all the incidents. I mean, what kind of school has regular police interrogations of students? How corrupt does the authority have to be that they hire their own personal on-site counselor just as a publicity stunt? _That guy’s not even here permanently, what’s the point?_

Turning her ever-bored gaze to the left, Yuna catches sight of the other new kid, the supposed delinquent Ren Amamiya. She hadn’t spoken to him much, mostly pleasantries passing in the hallways and in class when the situation called for it. He was whispering into his desk, which he seemed to do quite often. _What a weird kid, no wonder everyone’s wary of him._

“Of course, Koharu-san, you’re exempt from this one as you transferred too late for the trip. Just study up on your known materials for now.” Kawakami’s voice droned on, as she covered her mouth to yawn.

Yuna tapped her pen against her notebook, awaiting the bell signaling the end of the day. Ignoring the looks of contempt from the class thanks to being exempt from the work, Yuna slowly begins putting her stuff away.

The bell finally sounds, and students begin rushing out of the classroom, Kawakami paying the chaos no mind. Yuna stands, stretching. For a moment, she thinks she sees something rush out of Ren’s desk and slip into his bag, but brushes it off.

“Heyo!” A peppy voice calls, waving excitedly towards Yuna.

“Eiji, hey. What’s up?” She asks, fiddling with the strap to her bag.

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” Eiji exclaims, throwing an arm around Yuna’s shoulder. 

Yuna takes a moment to tap her chin with her index finger, giving her friend an apologetic look.

“Come on, man. Jazz club! You, me, and Chiyo. Tonight! It’s your 2 week welcome party!” Eiji laughs, releasing Yuna.

“Oh, yeah, jazz club.” Yuna forces a chuckle. Honestly, I’d forgotten. I’d rather stay home, though.

“Kichijoji at 7, don’t be late!” Eiji runs off down the stairs, leaving her friend behind.

Yuna wasn’t one for going out much, she’d prefer to stay at her apartment with her movies, music, and books. But, it was nice having friends for a change, ones that aren’t just online. 

She pulls out her phone and earbuds, drowning out the noise as she makes her way to the station.

-

The subway was as crowded, gross, and noisy as always. People weaving in and out of each other’s way, children screaming, and the announcer doing their best to be heard. It felt like a bad zoo.

Once Yuna entered the train, she was lucky enough to get a seat. Leaning into the cool metal, some girls standing next to her caught her attention. They were from Shujin, and were huddled around a cellphone.

“Can you believe we actually met him? **The** Detective Prince!” One piped up, not once losing her smile.

“He was so close! And so charming! His voice was smoother in person, too.” The one in the middle added, taking one hand to cover her mouth as she giggled.

“I’m gonna catch it on TV, and save the recording! I just can’t watch it once!” The third girl sighed happily, putting her palms to her cheeks.

Leave it to high school girls to find some guy to fawn over. _Is there a new boy band I haven’t heard of?_ Yuna unpaused her music, turning it down so she could listen for her stop.

-

Leaving the tram, it was now time to conquer the accessway. Too small for its own good, but it was unfortunately the quickest way to her apartment without having to cross outside streets. Yuna put her earbuds away, afraid she’d snag them on a passerby.

Ascending the stairs, she spots Ren in the distance. _Oh, looks like Ann is here too_. As she got closer, she realized they, too, were talking about this Detective Prince guy. Curious, she decided to insert herself into the conversation.

“Oh, you’re that new girl, Koharu-san, right? You’re in the same class as us.” Ann smiled warmly, offering a small wave.

“Yes, that’s right. I heard you guys were talking about someone?” Yuna asked, shifting slightly as she stood.

“No one important, just someone we met on the field trip. You ever heard of Goro Akechi?” Ren asked, hands in his pockets.

_Goro Akechi? Can’t say I have. I wonder if he’s the one those girls on the train were doting over?_

“I’m afraid not, actually. Who is he?” Yuna was embarrassed, for some reason.

Ann and Ren were visibly shocked, as if Yuna had just said she’d never heard of breathing. Or sliced bread.

“ _Goro Akechi_ ,” Ann began, “he’s only the most famous person in Japan at the moment. You know, Ace Detective, Detective Prince? Frankly, I can’t go a whole day without seeing something about him.”

It seems Yuna was right. Goro Akechi seemed to be a pretty important person. Ann pinched the bridge of her nose, rolling her eyes when she was done. _Oh, is he not a good guy?_ Ren cleared his throat, waving his phone in his hand.

“I don’t want to make you jealous, but… I got his number.” He smirked, causing Yuna to raise an eyebrow.

“Uh… congratulations.” Yuna backed off slowly, offering a confused goodbye and quick wave.

_Yep. I reiterate. Weird kid._ Yuna felt bad for Ann, and curious, as to why she’d willingly hang around someone like that.

Finally exiting the accessway, Yuna decides to stop by a convenience store for a quick drink before arriving home. While browsing, she peeks over to the hanging CRT-TV above the checkout area. A newsman sits in front of a flashy background, a likely fake smile plastered on his face.

“And now, the story of the hour!” He yells, as a photo of a boy shows up on the screen.

“Don’t miss the special discussion with everyone’s favorite Ace Detective! Filmed in front of a live audience of very lucky students, coming up next! You won’t want to miss it, trust me!” The broadcast cut to commercial break.

Yuna grabs a drink, heading to the cashier. After paying, she leaves the store and walks a little faster to get home. 

Eventually arriving, Yuna tosses her bag on her fold-out couch. She lives in a small one room apartment in Shibuya, thankfully paid for by her parents. _So desperate to get me out that they pay for my own place._ Turning on the lamp, she sets out her study materials on the desk next to her tv.

Yuna grabs her drink, which is fizzy from being tossed, and plops down on the couch. She takes her TV remote, dusty from such sparse use, and turns on the TV. Sure enough, the Akechi special had already started.

“If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.” Akechi laughs lightly with a bright smile. 

Yuna leans forward in her seat, watching more intently. There’s a brief moment of playful banter, and the audience laughs.

“But are they really committing crimes?” The female host asks, gesturing towards Akechi, “I hear they’re helping people abandon their evil ways!”

The two hosts and Akechi go back and forth debating the validity of what the Phantom Thieves claim they’re doing, and if they really exist. In a change of pace, the female host stands up, grabs a microphone, and makes her way into the live audience. The camera pans to her, revealing a seated group of Shujin students. Amongst them, Yuna recognizes Ren and Ann, as well as another boy she’d seen in passing at school.

“Let’s try… you!” The hostess extends the microphone, “what do you think about these illusive Phantom Thieves? Are they real? Are they just?”

Ren pushes up his glasses, taking a brief moment to respond.

“Well, they’re certainly doing more than the police.” Ren crosses his legs, leaning back in his seat.

“How steadfast.” Akechi smirks, letting slip a hint of annoyance.

“Akechi-kun, this directly contrasts what you said moments ago!” The woman turns back to face the stage.

“Indeed. Such different stances are always intriguing to hear, no matter their reasoning.” Akechi winks at the camera, causing girls in the audience to cheer.

Akechi stands, walking forward to the edge of the table in front of him, and takes on a defensive stance. A single finger on his chin, he asks Ren a question.

“Now then, let’s say for instance your friend there next to you suddenly started acting differently, like a change of heart had occurred, wouldn’t you think it was due to the Phantom Thieves?” At his question, the audience murmured amongst themselves.

Ren scoffed, folding his arms. He goes on a small tangent about how even if the Phantom Thieves did change his friends heart, he still wouldn’t think any differently about them, or him for that matter. Akechi sits back down, the hostess rejoining them.

The show cut to commercial, but Yuna decided to turn the TV off entirely. She sat in the new silence, slowly sipping her drink.

She didn’t know much about the Phantom Thieves, just that they had been making the rounds in national news the last few months. Her school was the center focus of it all, with the whole deal about Kamoshida, which Yuna only had outside knowledge and rampant rumors of gossiping high schoolers to go off of.

_Changing someone’s heart, is that even real? It just sounds like a nice way to say you threatened someone._ Trying to put it out of her mind, Yuna goes to her desk to get some studying in before her meet at Jazz Jin later in the evening.

-  
Truly, not much (if any at all) studying had gotten done in the few hours that had passed. Instead, Yuna couldn’t get the TV special out of her head. She looked over to the clock on her wall, showing she had just half an hour before she was to meet up with Eiji and Chiyo. Forcing herself to stand, she pops her back and stretches, before heading into her room to retrieve her wallet.

Counting her money, she had just enough for the subway fare and a small drink or two at Jazz Jin. She was lucky her parents sent her these monthly allowances, getting a job just wasn’t on the table for her at the moment. Having to fake a smile, fake your own personality even, just didn’t seem worth it.

Yuna stuffed her wallet in her pocket, grabbed her phone and earbuds, and headed out for the night. 

The air was sticky and warm, characteristic of a city in summer. Yuna had opted for some jean cutoff shorts, a loose black shirt, and some red sneakers. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, helping to keep her neck cool. The tram was much less crowded at this point in the evening, but Yuna still chose to stand.

_Huh, this far into town and not one word about Akechi from anyone. For how hyped up that news special was, I’m surprised someone isn’t talking about it._

“Kichijoji. This is Kichijoji. Please be careful exiting the train.” The announcer spoke, and Yuna left through the doors.

Walking up from the underground, Yuna made her way down the main strip of Kichijoji until she saw the flickering light of the Jazz Jin Bar. Spotting her two friends, she picked up the pace until she was next to them.

They all chatted briefly before heading inside. The lights were dim, with candles scattered throughout. A piano was shoved in a corner with a small stage and standing microphone at its side. Grabbing a table, the girls placed their orders and waited.

“Kinda empty for a Saturday night, yeah?” Eiji questioned, putting her elbows on the table.

“Honestly, I’m relieved. Makes things more enjoyable. Oh- the performance is about to start.” Chiyo pointed to the stage, and they all shifted their chairs to get a better view.

A woman in a sleek, black cocktail dress appeared, a single spotlight on her as her velvet voice danced elegantly through the air. Her body swayed lightly as she gently held onto the microphone. _I’m impressed by this place if only by its atmosphere alone._

The girls’ drinks arrived, as the lights all but went out for the entirety of the musical performance. A few candles were lit on tables, and light incense could be smelled wafting its way around.

Yuna hated going out, but now that she was here, she actually found herself enjoying the time being had. The trio spent what seemed like forever reminiscing on memories from years past, plans for the future, and of course, cracking jokes. 

Yuna used the stick of her fancy umbrella to turn the ice over and over in her glass. The evening was going well, but there was a lingering feeling of something more. Or, maybe she’d just read too many suspense novels lately.

With another turn of her straw, Yuna adjusted her chair back to its original position. The performance ended, and the air hung in silence. As her eyes continued to explore the new environment, they landed on someone a few tables over.

_No, you’re kidding._ She brushed some hair behind her ear as the realization struck. _This is too coincidental. It has to be a setup. Fake. There’s **no way.**_

“Your drink, Akechi-san.” The waiter slid the tray onto his table with elegance, the liquid in the glass unmoving. 

She continued watching him, lifting her empty glass to her lips, taking a drink of nothing. The fancy umbrella poked her eye, startling her back to her senses.

“Hey,” Eiji snapped her fingers by Yuna’s ear, “what’s got you caught in dreamland all of a sudden?” 

“Is that…” Yuna couldn’t finish her sentence, only gesturing vaguely toward the shaggy haired boy.

“Ooh, celebrity in the house tonight. Hey! Why don’t we ask for an autograph?” Eiji snickered while making the symbol for money with her hands.

“Don’t waste your time with him,” Chiyo interjected, “let me just say: completely overrated.”

“Oh, that’s right, you go to school with him, don’t you, Chiyo?” Yuna faced her friends once more.

Chiyo rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes.

“He’s not there very often nowadays, but when he is… ugh.”

“I for one think he’s a pompous jerk. Walking around all high and mighty with a holier-than-thou attitude just because he can solve a couple cases he probably cooked up himself anyway.” Eiji waved her hand, motioning a waiter for another drink.

Yuna requested another as well, taking the waiter walking away as an excuse to look back at Akechi. He sat with his legs crossed, tapping away on a laptop. His face was focused, illuminated only by the artificial light. A silver briefcase with his initial sat in a chair pulled directly next to him.

_And here we go again._

-  
“Well, it’s been fun, but I think it’s about time to head out for me. You probably should too, Eiji, with the paper you got assigned.” Yuna stood, folding her two tiny umbrellas and sticking them in her shorts pocket.

“Bah humbug, I say. Not sticking around for open mic?” 

“Nah, I’ve gotta get home. I’m tired.” Yuna rubbed the back of her head.

“Hmm… we can all walk to the station together at least. It’s nice weather out, why not wait outside for us? It shouldn’t take too long.” Chiyo asked, and Yuna agreed. It was a nice night, no need to waste it.

Yuna made her way outside the jazz club, leaning against a brick wall just beside the door. She pulled out her phone, browsing social media absentmindedly. A warm breeze blew past, undoing the hair she had tucked earlier. 

More people exited the club, but Yuna caught sight of someone lingering out of the corner of her eye. The body approached, causing Yuna’s chest to tighten with nervousness. _I can run into a neighboring shop if I need to, or back inside… at least I’m not stuck in Shinjuku._

“You were staring, you know.” They spoke, and Yuna finally looked over to see who’d approached her.

“I-I uh, you’re… I’m sorry!” Yuna blurted, fumbling and almost dropping her phone. She bowed instinctively.

_What the hell am I doing? Pull yourself together!_ Yuna straightened back up, clearing her throat.

“It’s alright, really, I’m quite used to it. Although, I usually get swamped shortly after being spotted.” Akechi laughs, putting his back against the wall next to Yuna.

“I, uh, didn’t want to disturb you.” Yuna’s hands were sweating, she slipped her phone into her back pocket to avoid dropping it.

“How considerate. Thank you, truly.” Akechi checks his watch, before sighing and walking away from the wall.

Akechi turned back around, his hair swaying with the wind and motion. Yuna felt a pull in her chest. _This is never good._ He gave a soft wave with a gloved hand.

“I’d love to hang around and figure out what makes me so interesting, but unfortunately I must be going. Who knows, maybe we’ll get lucky enough to meet again.” Akechi turns, waving his hand a final time.

Yuna slumped against the wall, dragging herself to the ground, ignoring the slight pain from the bricks. Before she’d realized how hard she’d landed, a pop was heard from her pocket. She sat up, pulling out her phone. A small crack now occupied the top left corner. _Great. Good luck explaining that one to mom and dad._

Just as Yuna was done mulling over her broken phone, Chiyo and Eiji exited the jazz club.

“What happened out here? You look like you’ve seen a- hey! What happened to your phone?” Eiji came over, taking it out of her hands.

“I-I dropped it, that’s all. Can we go now?” Yuna snatched it back, more aggressively than intended.

Her two friends, confused, disregarded the behavior for now and decided to leave. 

The lights of Tokyo always seemed prettier at night, the streets no less busy than they were on a weekday. Chiyo and Eiji lived fairly close to each other, Yuna being the odd one out as she lived in Shibuya. Yuna waved to her friends as she crossed the street, while they headed for their subway line. 

Arriving at home, Yuna realizes she left her drink uncapped, and it had spilled over onto the carpet. _Great. I’ll have to deal with that later._ She tossed her now broken phone on the couch, took off her shoes, and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the light, she squinted briefly at the brightness.

Yuna took her hair down, rustled her fingers through it, and stared at herself for a brief moment. Akechi’s words doing laps in her brain.

_“Maybe we’ll get lucky enough to meet again.”_

She scoffed, what was the point in him saying that? He didn’t even know her name, where she lived, or where she went to school. To him, Yuna was just a nameless face in his sea of fans. After brushing her teeth, Yuna retrieved her phone from the living room and cleaned up what she could of the spilled drink. _Guess I’ll be going into town tomorrow._

Yuna retreated to her bedroom, slipping on her favorite set of flannel pajamas, drawing the curtains, and slinking into bed. The night had worn her out, and thanks to Akechi, she wasn’t even sure if she could sleep.


	2. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is brought to you by Def Leppard.

# Chapter II: Photograph

# “All I’ve got is this photograph, but it’s not enough.”

### {Yuna}

The sun filtered through a break in the curtains, highlighting some floating dust. For staying home so much, Yuna wasn’t one for cleaning. Yet, she wasn’t a slob. 

A beam of light finally hit her face in a way to wake her up. Yuna reluctantly sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes and wiping drool from her cheek. She checks her phone, no notifications. Instead, the crack in the corner taunted her. Standing up, she frowns and grabs her head. There was a pinging pain, as if she was trying to recall something, but couldn’t.

_Bad dream I guess._

That feeling stuck with Yuna as she made her way to the bathroom. Being such a restless sleeper caused her hair to become knotted quite frequently, but she was already annoyed with the prospect of having to venture into town today, that she didn’t bother fixing it. Low effort hat day it is, then. She finishes washing her face and heads back to her room to get dressed.

Yuna debates going to town in her pajamas. _It’s not illegal, just frowned upon. Eh screw it, I’ll go for real clothes._ She throws on a black and white gingham shirt, leggings, and her solid black hat. Yuna grabs her phone from the nightstand, heading for the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

**Eiji:** Hey man, you ok? Kinda worried us last night. 

Yuna’s phone lit up with a text notification, and she decided to reply while preparing a bowl of cereal.

**Me:** It’s all good, I promise. Just trying to figure out how I’ll deal with this cracked phone.  
**Eiji:** Wanna meet up? I’ve got some free time to kill. Finished that paper just like you said :P  
**Me:** You? Finishing school work early? Did you actually finish or just bribe someone to write it for you?  
**Eiji:** I plead the fifth.

Yuna smiled in amusement. Eiji was her first friend in Tokyo, they’d met in an online game lobby when she still lived in Kyoto. Sadly, all Yuna’s equipment was left at her parents house. Tossing the paper bowl and plastic spoon in the trash (dishes certainly weren’t on Yuna’s care-about list), Yuna walks over to her door to slip on her sneakers from last night.

****

She put her forehead against the door, contemplating going into town or not.

**_I could always hire someone to come by and clean. But then again, I’d have to have someone in my house. Hmm… temporary outside pain or temporary stranger-in-house pain…_ **

Yuna backed away from the door, making frustrated gestures and groaning to herself before she grabbed her bag off the coat hanger and made her way for Central Street.

****

-  
_Man, it’s hot._ Shibuya was even more packed than usual with teenagers looking for some entertainment on their day off from school. The heat didn’t seem to stop anybody from just sitting around outside, though.

****

As she walked towards the store, Yuna noticed the uptick in police presence. Some uniformed, but most likely in plain clothes. She’d heard about the recent crime spike in the area. High schoolers being targeted by shady people offering high paying jobs. Rumors at Shujin were that they’d trick you into delivering parcels that contained illicit drugs. Yuna wouldn’t be around long anyway, but that gave her a reason to hurry.

****

Approaching the store, she noticed a familiar girl leaning against the outside window. 

****

“Niijima-senpai, what are you doing?”

****

Yuna swore she could see a visible wave of shock ripple Makoto’s body, as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

****

“I’m, uh, reading the news. Gotta stay up to date on the crime threats going around.” Makoto lowered the paper enough to where her auburn red eyes could be seen.

****

“I see… well, in that case, you might have a better job reading if the paper wasn’t upside down.” Yuna flatly smiled, heading into the store.  
Looking back through the window, Yuna sees Makoto slowly and sheepishly turn the newspaper to its correct orientation.

****

The 777 she walked into was quite empty, most of the crowds packed into the arcade or theatre. There wasn’t much selection, but Yuna desperately wanted to avoid a big department store.

****

Settling on a few obnoxiously colored cleaning bottles, Yuna made her way to the checkout counter. As she’s making small talk with the cashier, her eye catches a magazine rack. There, she finds a tabloid with a photo of Goro Akechi on the front, text promoting a recent interview. Yuna picks it out, and slides it into the checkout counter.

****

“Ah, interested in him, or something ?” The cashier asks, sliding her items into a bag. “Can’t keep those things on the shelf to save my life.”

****

Yuna chuckled. _Yeah, or something._

****

After exiting the shop, Yuna peeks at her phone to check the time. Relieved her errand didn’t take nearly as long as anticipated, she decides to stop by Taiheido bookstore on her way home.

****

The shop is managed by an elderly couple, who greet Yuna upon entering. She smiles back politely, taking her time to browse. The smell of old books and some dust tickles her nose. 

****

After browsing a back section of ghost stories, Yuna settles on an older, tattered novel. She heads back up to the register, turning a crowded corner stacked high with books, and bumps straight into someone.

****

“Ah, pardon me.” They apologized, bending down to pick up the dropped book.

****

“There’s no need, I wasn’t paying atten-“ Yuna stops, realizing who she’d bumped into.

****

“You’re the girl from last night.” Akechi smiles, keeping the book in hand. “I didn’t recognize you immediately with the hat, and I don’t believe I ever got your name.”

****

“Y-Yuna Koharu…” She trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

****

“Koharu-san, then. Allow me.” Akechi turns around, motioning Yuna to follow him.

****

The pair end up at the checkout counter, where Akechi offers, no actually, _vehemently_ insists on paying for Yuna’s book.

****

“Why’d you have to do that? I could’ve paid for it myself.” Truth is, she couldn’t. That small purchase would’ve sent Yuna into overdraft.

****

“Is it illegal for me to make friends?” Akechi put a hand to his mouth to stifle a small laugh. He then handed her the book, which she out in her previous shopping bag.

****

“Oh, I see you’ve picked up the magazine. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Although, it’s not much different than what was on TV the other day.” 

****

Yuna wondered if her strawberry red face had been noticeable this entire time. _God damnit, this is why I don’t go out much._ She began walking away, not so much as a goodbye or thank you to Akechi.

****

“Leaving so soon? I must catch a tram, why not walk together?” He caught up, and seemed rather persistent, leaving Yuna no choice.

****

Luckily, the subway entrance wasn’t too far away. Upon their arrival on the platform, Akechi turned to Yuna, as if he was going to say something, but was hung up.

****

“Well, if that’s it, I gotta head home. Chores and… stuff.” Yuna went to leave, to which Akechi finally spoke.

****

“Give me your phone.” He said, leaving Yuna confused.

****

“I’m… sorry?”

****

“Your phone. Let’s exchange contact information.” Akechi extended a gloved hand, waiting.

****

Yuna, reluctantly yet intrigued, handed her phone over. Akechi quickly typed in his number, before leaving to board his train. Through the doors, he tilted his head and flashed that signature, TV perfect grin.

****

-  
Shutting her apartment door behind her, Yuna let out an exasperated sigh. She tossed the bag on her couch, before taking off her shoes and hat. Heading to her closet, she pulled out a plastic crate containing her record collection.

****

Mostly 80’s metal, there was some 70s rock and even a few 60s hits mixed in. Yuna flipped through her vinyls before settling on one of her favorites albums. She lifted the lid to her record player on her TV stand, placed the needle, and got to work.

****

Each time Yuna’s phone went off, she practically sprang up to check the notification, even one time tripping, getting carpet burn on her elbows. 

_I don’t even know why I’m getting so worked up… he’ll contact me when he’s ready, right?_

_Wait._

_God damnit._

Yuna then realized that Akechi is the one who gave her his number, meaning she’d have to contact him first. _Oh the joys of being an introvert._

****

Done cleaning, Yuna puts away the supplies and heads to her room. She tosses the magazine as well as her phone onto the comforter. She switches to a pajama short and shirt, before climbing into bed next to her things. 

****

The window was cracked just slightly, letting in a warm breeze from outside, which ruffled the curtains lightly. Yuna had been sitting for almost an hour, knees hugged close, staring at her magazine and Akechi’s contact.

_Why would he do something like that, giving out his number to just anybody? And of all people, me. I just got to this town, I have nothing going for me, it just doesn’t make sense._

With that, Yuna’s stomach rumbled. She’d forgotten to eat. She practically rolled out of bed, heading into her tiny kitchen. Her cupboards were sparse, with it being toward the end of the month. Hopefully her parents would send more food money soon. She decided to make an instant noodle cup, leaning against the counter as she waited for it to soften.  
The night waned, and Yuna had still not contacted Akechi. For a moment she wondered if he, too, was waiting and as nervous as she was. _There’s no way, he’s like the most well adjusted person on the planet._

****

She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. I guess I have to sleep. Yuna looked at her nightstand clock, it read 11:45. There’s no way he’s still up, right? She took her phone in hand, hesitating, before typing out a message.

**Me:** Sorry for contacting you so late, it’s me. Koharu-san. 

****

Yuna plugged her phone in, and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

****

When she returned, her phone still lay dark with no notifications. She sighed, pulling her curtains to and turning the lamp off. She pulled the blankets up to her nose and rolled over. Yuna was starting to drift off, but was jolted awake by her phone vibrating.

****

Akechi replied.

**Akechi:** Good evening, Koharu-san. It’s no trouble, work has me up. 

****

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. Genuinely. She sat against her headboard, phone in hand, replying instantly. The wind blew again, taking with it any notion of sleep Yuna had had.

****

What was that about being tired?

****

..

****

Meanwhile, at another dusty apartment nestled in Tokyo…

****

..  
Goro Akechi sat slumped over at his work desk, pen in hand, writing furiously on a document. He was used to burning the midnight oil, so long as he had his black coffee.

****

He straightened his body in his chair enough for a small stretch, then it was back to work. All around him were scattered papers, folders, binders on the kitchen counter, and an overflowing trash can of crumpled sticky notes.  
The air hung in silence, aside from his writing. Akechi stopped for a moment to take a look at the cork board above him. Photos of potential Phantom Thief suspects tacked on, red string tying each of them together. He sits back down, but his writing is interrupted by his pen running out of ink.

****

He reaches into his glass cup for a new pen, as his phone goes off next to him. 

****

_An unknown number? But this is a burner. . . Oh~._ Akechi’s lips curl into a nefarious, eerie grin.

**???:** Sorry for contacting you so late, it’s me. Koharu-san.

****

****

****

“And so it begins.” Akechi lets out a low laugh to himself, before deciding to respond.

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I just got all my ideas written out and decided it would be best not to force other stuff in. We'll be getting to the fun stuff soon! As always, kudos and comments appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Brand New Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is brought to you by Motionless in White.

# Chapter III: Brand New Numb

##  _“I’ve got a switchblade wit that cuts like a bitch.”_

### {Akechi}

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Those were the only sounds in Akechi’s apartment, that of him stirring his coffee (black, of course) with a spoon. His phone lights up next to his cup on the counter, a good morning text from Yuna showing up.

Akechi cringes, _hard._

Ever since he’d given her his number, several weeks ago, Yuna had not left him alone. Akechi mostly gave her one or two word responses, a sentence being a momentous occasion. _What didn’t she get?_ He wondered. _Oh well, it’ll all pay off in the end I suppose._

He takes a sip of the hot coffee, grabbing a manila folder from his bookshelf in the process. He sets his cup down long enough to pop open his briefcase, the prominent “A.” logo stuck on the front made by himself. Akechi takes another quick sip of coffee, setting the unfinished cup on the corner of the counter as he leaves his apartment.

The day awaits.

-  
Akechi waltzes on into the SIU building without so much as showing the guard his badge. I mean, he did practically own the place. And who would admit they didn’t know him? Walking further in, he spots Sae Niijima at her favorite table in the lobby. Akechi makes his way over, Sae not noticing his approach.

“Good morning, Sae-san.” He states, making himself known.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it good.” She spits, putting her fingers to her temples.

“Rough night?”

“Can we take this in my office, please?” Sae stands, taking her laptop with her.

The two make their way to Sae’s office, where she shuts the door with more force than usual. She slides her laptop on a table nearby, before throwing herself down in her chair.

“God **DAMNIT.** ” Sae throws a fist into her desk, giving Akechi a slight startle.

“How could they?! It’s impossible!” She continues, laying back in her chair with a hefty sigh.

“Ah, you must be talking about-” Interrupted, Akechi couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

“The Phantom Thieves are taking credit for Kaneshiro. A crime lord even the police couldn’t touch. It’s already reflecting poorly on the whole department. Could this get any worse?!” Sae pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, if I were you.” Akechi adjusts his tie.

“You seem rather confident. Got some kind of trick up your sleeve?” 

“Don’t I always? Now, I must be going. Another appointment awaits.” Akechi turns and leaves, the door to Sae’s office staying open.

He had felt his phone going off in his pocket the entire time he was in there. He shook off the mounting anger, didn’t want anyone to see him like that in public. At least this wasn’t the metaverse.

Akechi made his way to his next appointment, a meeting with the man who ran the TV channel he appeared on. They would surely want to air a new special about his opinions on the Kaneshiro case. He checked his watch, early as always.

The meeting went smoothly, they always do. Although, he was a little tired of playing the goody-two-shoes pretty boy detective. 

Bzzt… a few minutes pass, bzzt. Bzzt.

All. Damn. Day. His phone had gone off, for a while it was almost by the minute. He felt irritation building, bubbling, threatening to boil over. He’d finally had enough, the anger coming to a peak when his phone started ringing. He was about to throw it, when he recognized the number.

“Oh for the love of everything tell me you have _something._ ” Akechi spat, keeping his tone hush.

“It’s good that you’re eager.” The voice, a man’s, replied.

“Go on, then, what’re the details?” Akechi hurriedly asked.

“It’ll do you good to remember who you’re talking to, and to not take that attitude again, do you understand me, _boy?_ ” Those words caused Akechi to physically stiffen, his body straightening as he cleared his throat.

“Yes… sir.” Was all he could manage.

“The name’s Akuma Sarutobi. _Get it done._ ” And with that, the voice hung up.

Akechi took a moment to stare at his call log. No names, only unsaved numbers. It was advised he cycle through burner phones weekly, keeping one solitary cell phone for his work with… _them._

Akechi opened the notes on his burner, taking down the name he was told. His evening was looking up. _Finally, something exciting._

Checking his watch, Akechi decided it was time for some lunch. He didn’t get many breaks, so he’d try to enjoy this small one.

A small streetside cafe with metal outside garden tables caught his eye today. It was around a corner, so his chances of being spotted were lower. He took his seat, placed his tea order, and sat back, keeping the logo on his briefcase facing down.

He takes a look at his notifications he’d received throughout the day. Not all of them were from Yuna, some he actually felt bad for ignoring. Slowly responding to everyone, he leaves Yuna’s conversation for last. Hovering over it with his thumb, Akechi decides to reply.

**Me:** Hello. Sorry for the late response, busy day.

The “...” showing she was typing appeared immediately. Ugh.

**Yuna:** It’s okay! I understand! Has your day gone well overall? You had a meeting today?

_How did she-_

**Me:** Yes. It went well.  
**Yuna:** That’s good to hear. Hey, I was thinking…

********

********

********

_No._

********

********

********

**Yuna:** Did you want to do anything tonight? There’s a theatre just down the street. Maybe we could catch a matinee. 

********

********

********

_Absolutely not._

********

********

********

**Me:** I’m afraid work has got me occupied this evening. Rain check, perhaps?  
…  
… 

********

********

********

********

********

Yuna didn’t respond. Akechi sat his phone down, sipping his almost cold tea. The summer air carried with it a warm breeze, weaving through his hair. He spends a moment wondering about what he’d gotten himself into with this girl, but shakes off the doubts.

********

********

********

_This is all for the greater good in the end… my greater good. Don’t lose sight of it now._

********

********

********

He finishes his tea, pays, and exits the cafe. He’d better swing by home before he had to… work later.

********

********

********

********

********

-  
It’s now evening. Akechi stands in front of the entrance to Shibuya central station, people heading home, while others are just starting their night. He looks at his phone, double checking the name, before tapping on a mysterious app icon.

********

********

********

********

********

His face cold and determined, his physical image disappears with a _poof._

********

********

********

********

********

In the distance, Yuna looks on with great curiosity. Wondering if she really saw what she thought she did.  
-

********

********

********

********

********

Mementos was warm and damp today, creating an unpleasant feeling as well as smell. It was like the subway, but… worse. There Akechi stood, all black everything, except for the blue stripes on his top and pants. A jagged, sharp, black mask adorned his head, his eyes covered by a red visor. 

********

********

********

_Akuma Sarutobi. Just where could you be hiding…_ Akechi thought to himself, making his way through a couple levels, cutting down the lesser shadows with ease. He finally reached what seemed like a dead end - the wall was a swirling storm of red and black, tiny bits of lightning jutting out occasionally. 

********

********

********

********

********

Akechi leapt in, opening his eyes as he landed on the other side. There, a man had his back to him, dark waves swirling about his person.

********

********

********

********

********

“Sarutobi, I assume.” Akechi readies his serrated swords, a crooked grin on his face.

********

********

********

********

********

“I knew you’d come. It was just a matter of time!” Sarutobi turned, exploding into an Eligor.

********

********

********

********

********

Akechi jumps into the air, kicking off a side wall and diving in, swords ready. Sarutobi rears up, lunging his spear in Akechi’s direction. Akechi sidesteps the jab, catching the spear in his swords, tossing it aside. Sarutobi roars out in anger, charging him.

********

********

********

********

********

The fight doesn’t last much longer, thanks to Akechi landing a large gash in Shadow Sarutobi’s chest. Eligor dissipates, revealing a hunched over Sarutobi with a hand to his chest.

********

********

********

********

********

Akechi slowly walks towards him, sheathing his swords in exchange for a silenced pistol. He readies his weapon within point blank range of Sarutobi’s forehead.

********

********

********

********

********

“P-please, I’ll do anything!” He begs, tears pouring from his eyes.

********

********

********

********

********

“A little late for begging, don’t you think? Maybe you should have thought of that before betraying _him._ ” Akechi fires, leaving the once sniveling man a motionless corpse on the ground.

********

********

********

********

********

The body begins to evaporate into black smoke, Akechi turning his back to it. He takes off his mask, ruffling a hand through his hair.

********

********

********

********

********

“I feel so much better, don’t you, Mr. Sabutori?” Akechi looks over his shoulder, giving a half-assed scoff before leaving.

********

********

********

********

********

Upon exiting the room he was just in, Akechi takes quick refuge in a creavese in the wall, cloaked by shadows. There were voices coming, and fast. Soon, they were replaced by incessant metal clanking, which quickly drove closer in the form of a black van with… a _tail?_

********

********

********

********

********

There were people inside the vehicle, those of which Akechi quickly recognized as the people whose photos were tacked onto his cork board at home. His eyes widened in shock, realization, and finally excitement.

********

********

********

_Oh, I knew it!_

********

********

********

As soon as the coast was clear, Akechi made a break for the top floor of Mementos, initializing the app and melding back into reality. 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Walking back up the steps outside Shibuya Central Station, his phone rings. The same number as before. 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Impeccable timing as always, sir.” Akechi smirks, turning to face the stairs when he’s done climbing.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Cut the sass, kid. Is it done?” His voice was sharp and heavy with authority as always.  
“Of course it’s done. And I gathered some very… interesting, intel.” The corner of Akechi’s mouth curled.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Good. It seems you’ll be of some use in all of this after all.”

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“And don’t worry, my new inside person will certainly be of some-”

********

********

********

The call ended abruptly when Akechi flinched, hanging up. _Oh, of all the goddamn times this could’ve happened...and with him no less. Who in their right mind would-_

********

********

********

“Akechi-kun!” The voice drew closer, it being the source of him flinching.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

It was Yuna.

********

********

********

_I reiterate, of all the goddamn times…_

********

********

********

“Koharu-san.” Akechi collected himself before turning around, his plastic smile adorning his face.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” She innocently asked, bowing her head slightly.

********

********

********

_Yeah, no shit._

********

********

********

“Of course not. I apologize for my discourtesy today. It’s a little busy when you’re the Ace Detective and all.” He forced himself to give the friendliest chuckle he could muster. _My god, that was so fake._

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“N-no, I understand, don’t worry. I shouldn’t be so pushy…”

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Akechi takes a moment, thinking about what he had said on the phone earlier. _She can’t exactly be of some help if she isn’t in on it… somewhat, at least._

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Koharu-san, I have a favor to ask.” Akechi put his phone into his pocket.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Y-Yes, Akechi-kun?” Yuna asked, surprised, with a tint of blush.  
“Well, it’s more of a formal request…” he began, conjuring up another fake, but saturated smile, “I was wondering if you’d accompany me to the fireworks festival. I can send you the details.”

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Akechi watched as Yuna’s eyes seemed to grow visibly larger. _Is it healthy for someone's pupils to dilate that… much?_ All she did, however, was stand there, as if shell-shocked.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Uhm, Koharu-san? Is everything alright?” Akechi asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

She seemed to shake her head, like in cartoons, and pat her cheeks to bring herself back down to earth.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“I’d love to, Akechi-kun. Will you be in yukata?” Yuna cleared her throat.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“I’m afraid I don’t own anything like that.” Akechi found himself warm to the face. _Embarrassment?_

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

The pair chatted for a brief moment longer before Yuna yawned, waving goodbye, and heading off towards her apartment.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Akechi dropped his overly-saturated saccharine facade as soon as Yuna was out of sight. He groaned in annoyance, looking once more at his call log, which showed the dropped call from earlier. He wouldn’t bother calling back, that would only serve to annoy _him_ even further.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

-  
Akechi made it home soon after he and Yuna departed. He dropped his briefcase by the door and immediately went to his desk. He peered up at the photos, analyzing them and the notes they accompanied. He’d spent the last couple months gathering intel, and with his plan, things were about to go a lot smoother. 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

His gaze traced over the names scrawled under the photos.

********

********

********

_Ann Takamaki._

********

********

********

_Ryuji Sakamoto._

********

********

********

_Yusuke Kitagawa._

********

********

********

His eyes paused on the next one, a resentful scowl on his face. 

********

********

********

_Ren Amamiya._

********

********

********

Akechi took a moment to bring another photo onto his desk, taking a marker to write out the person’s name. Taking a pushpin, he tacked this one onto the board as well.

********

********

********

_Makoto Niijima._

********

********

********

…

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Back at Yuna’s apartment…

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

…

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

The steam rose from the hot bath Yuna had made for herself. Bubbles lined the top of the tub, threatening to spill over. Her gaze was turned upwards toward the ceiling, the bun she’d put her hair in resting against the wall.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Her mind was fervently occupied with thoughts from her encounter with Akechi. He’d invited her to the fireworks festival, why though? She brought some bubbles up in the palm of her hand, blowing them gently away.

********

********

********

_I just don’t understand…_

********

********

********

Yuna then turned her body to where she was leaning over the edge of the tub, drying her hands on a towel. She reached for her phone, and opened up the camera roll. Her brows furrowed in honest confusion.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

On the screen was a photo of Akechi, ascending the subway steps, his body half materialized.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for 75 reads!  
> -  
> It's getting heated! I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Can't wait for more! Sorry for taking so long, wasn't feeling good yesterday!  
> kudos and comments always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've had this story idea for a while now. I may shift perspectives as the story goes on, so be on the lookout! Also, all chapter titles are references to favorite songs of mine that relate to the story at hand, give em a listen if you're interested! Please kudos or comment if you enjoyed. Italics will be thoughts from Yuna unless the chapter states it is in someone else's perspective. Brackets at the beginning will indicate whose is being used.


End file.
